


Third Day of a Seven Day Binge

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Cheering Up, Coping Mechanisms, Depression, Fat Shaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Protective Boyfriend, Public Display of Affection, Public crying, Self-Loathing, Suicidal Thoughts, Weight Issues, fatphobia, grounding exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: I can't decide if you're wearing me out,Or wearing me well.I just feel like I'mCondemned to wear someone else's hell.-Third Day of a Seven Day Binge by Marilyn Manson





	Third Day of a Seven Day Binge

Blamed for uncontrollable circumstances was a hardship all on its own, but when others refused to recognize that there were other sides to mental illnesses that was forgotten. Thoughts spiraled out of control despite a counterintuitive demeanor that screamed happiness, so there was only one way to cope for one who did not partake in drinking alcohol; Joe had always been a fan of food, but when these episodes got too hard to handle an abundant amount of snacks were consumed rather than an actual meal. 

Growing up in an environment filled with bullying, he had tried to overcome those past traumas by giving back with words of wisdom as fans expressed similar situations, adopted a pack of pups whom were more his family than originally thought, and worked his ass off to provide high quality content all across the board. Most days were spent with a humble amount of pride bursting from a moderately broad chest, yet he was not completely immune to feeling constant pressure that constricted a windpipe weakly in cold dread of not meeting deadlines, waking in a cold sweat next to a concerned companion turned lover.

“Joey, what’s wrong, baby?” a groggy voice asked after a long yawn, mouth pressed into a thin line while watching the other fall prey to an oncoming panic attack from out of nowhere, “Deep breaths, just like we practiced last time.”

“Don’t think that’s gonna work… Shit, speaking of work we’re going to be late!”

“We have plenty of time to get ready, promise. We can even stop and get donuts, I’m sure that’ll cheer you up.”

“That’ll take time outta our commute.”

“Ya know they won’t care if we’re a few minutes over.”

“I will though…”

Sighing softly, Sal pressed a quick peck into a furrowed brow to soothe away tension prior to a layer of sheets and blankets pooling in a pajama clad lap as his partner curled up in a defensive position blinded by hot, unshed tears, “Joey, can you do me a favor please?”

“W-What is it?”

“Name five things you see in our room.” 

“Biscotti, Cannoli, Spumoni, Tartufo, and Zeppole,” the older one listed off, reaching out timidly to scratch behind every sleeping pet’s ear, “They look so peaceful…”

“Four things you can feel.”

“Dog fur, my racing heartbeat… Your hand on my knee, and the quilt your mom made for us.”

“Doin’ great so far,” Sal stated in a soothing voice, pausing for a moment to allow for a moment of rest, “Whatdya hear right now?”

“Light rain, your breathing, snoring.”

“Atta boy. Two things you like the smell of?”

“Coffee… You, right after a shower.”

“One good thing about yourself.”

Hesitating for what seemed like an hour, Joe could not conjure a single trait that was particularly positive in the moment; Funny? _Biased_ , Kind-hearted? _Biased_ , Sensitive? _That was one of his worst qualities._ Out of all the pieces put together to make this man who he was, there was only one constant that saved him from doing what he told every audience member was ‘something stupid’ was without a doubt the man right here, doing everything to answer a loud cry for help, “I’m still in love with my high school crush.”

“I spy an obvious bias,” the younger one teased, which caused a weak smile to form on shaky lips that grew in size at feeling a nose nuzzle into his own, “How are ya feeling now? Need to go through another exercise?”

“Not right now, but thank you for helping. Still feel out of it just not as frantic.”

“That’s better at least. How ‘bout we go get some snacks? Those always make you feel better.”

“I really wanna take you up on that offer from earlier.”

“We’ll make two stops.”

Slowly releasing the tightened grip from around bent kneecaps, the elder man did not bother with changing out of black sweat pants slept in, toeing on an old pair of tennis shoes and pulling a thick, navy blue hoodie over his exposed torso, leaning over to give goodbye kisses to fluffy balls curled at the end of the bed before being escorted down a long corridor into the drizzly weather winding down to barely a mist outside. Gathering a hoard of junk food once the two went through the nearby market a few blocks away, the negative mood seemed to be lifting a little as a small spark of joy came from doing the most mundane of chores with someone that cared for him just as much as it was the other way around. There was a bounce to his step as droplets of rain splattered them, arms linked as fingers twined together for an ultimate connection of on-the-go comfort, pulling his significant other along with a gentle giggle as they were met with a display case and a familiar face behind the counter.

“Mornin’ boys, what can I get for you today?” 

“The usual, but instead of jelly do you have lemon-filled ones?” Joseph asked, mind taken off of how the morning had started as tiptoes were stood on to press impossibly closer into his boyfriend as lips met for a few seconds. 

“You’re in luck, a fresh batch just came outta the oven,” the baker replied, unable to hide a slight grin at seeing the two display affection in such an adorable manner, “Will that be all?”

“Yes ma’am, unless Sally wants somethin’?”

“Nah, I’m good. Want you to have enough to nibble on throughout the day,” he confirmed, arm moving around a widened set of hips in order to allow use of both hands as a wallet was dug out, change slipping unceremoniously into the bottom of the container as he was pulled to the side, “Thought you didn’t like lemon?”

“Wanted to get you some just in case you didn’t order.”

“So he says, bet the fatty will end up eating them before you even get home," a nearby voice spoke up, smirking as arms crossed over a narrow chest, “Guess he’ll learn the hard way with a heart attack, eh?”

“Listen here, wise guy, it’s none of your goddamned business. What if the rest are for our friends, huh?”

“Heh, bet they’ll be just as disappointed.”

“What makes you so sure? At least he has the decency to make sure others are taken care of.”

“Should probably start with himself, the piece of shit needs to lose a few pounds. Needs to clean himself up too, I’d have dumped him soon as he started getting overweight.”

“You son of a bitch! Why I oughta…”

“Sally, that’s enough. Let’s just get our order and go to the guys, okay?” he suggested, scooping up a medium sized white box in one arm as sapphire eyes silently begged him to remove themselves from the situation at hand, “Bet they’ll love the surprise.”

About to argue, Salvatore gave a death glare to the person in question before relenting by following the other onto the quiet street corner as the two walked on in silence until the building was a fair amount of distance behind them. Trembling uncontrollably, an unoccupied bench was taken as the affected one was pulled into a covered lap, a trail of tears running down both cheeks to stain the grey shirt underneath, “Why do people have to be such jerks? Am I really that much of a pig?”

“No, baby boy, not at all. You’re at a healthy weight for your age, the doctor even said so.”

“I’m far from the picture of health though.”

“So am I, hell I’m heavier than you are,” he reasoned rationally, rubbing small circles into the small of a slightly bent back as emotions were released, “There ya go, let it all out, Sally’s here.”

“Glad you are, or I’d probably do somethin’ I shouldn’t…”

“Don’t say such things, my love, you’re stronger than that. The bravest boy I met back in the day, and you still are.”

“’Course you’d say that…”

“It’s the truth!” 

Sniffling snot back into thin nostrils to avoid any argument about exchanging germs, the back of clasped palm wiped angrily at the easily evoked state of weeping when plush pink pressed into dark lashes until the puffy skin was dry enough to join their friends without too many questions, startling when a hand cupped at the base of a bulging belly, “W-What are you doing, hon?”

“Proving that dumbass wrong, showing all of your body love. Either explanation works.”

“Hard to believe you’d stay with someone like me.”

“Why’s that? I fell for a guy who’s as smart as he is caring and you haven’t changed. You’re still the man I plan on marrying one day, once I can get my hands on a decent ring to give you.”

“Doesn’t have to be made out of metal, ya know.”

“Point taken… May I?”

Nodding enthusiastically, a thick chocolate cake donut was selected from under the sheet of protective film before sliding it onto a corresponding ring finger without words, for they had wanted this far longer than most couples, “I don’t wanna eat it, it’s too beautiful.”

“I’ll take it off your hands then,” a husky voice spoke up from behind the wooden backed chair, thick arms crossed over as he leaned in further, “Can’t let anything go to waste.”

“Back off Bri, this is my engagement ring!”


End file.
